Better to be Ignored
by Kat Highmoon
Summary: Ever wonder what the average student thinks about Harry Potter and his incredibly good (or bad) luck? See Harry Potter become the fourth Hogwarts champion through the eyes of a jealous student. Authorized spin-off of Rurouni Star's "One in Five Billion".


Disclaimer: I own nothing, with the exception of a piece of string, a button, and a piece of gum. J.K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter. The main idea of this story was originally created by Rurouni Star, and she has graciously given me permission to do a Harry Potter version of her beautiful work entitled One in Five Billion.

A/N: My first ever fanfiction. I'd like to thank my beta reader, Rurouni Star. I'd also like to thank the makers of Mountain Dew, but that's another story. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

Better to be Ignored

* * *

It's time. I can't believe it. Finally, I could be famous! I could have an entire school cheering me on as I battle dragons and faeries and evil creatures and...and...other things.

I need a bigger imagination, I suppose. Far too much Potions homework to concentrate on fantasies.

You know, we wouldn't even have this much work if it wasn't for Mr. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Be-Disgustingly-Famous.

Now, I'm no Draco Malfoy, but there's only so much you can stand of that kid before you realize he's just far too lucky. Sure, his parents died, and sure He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after him, but that guy gets to do everything!

I wanted to be a Quidditch player my first year too – but "No," the teachers said, "you're far too young." Meanwhile, Potter flies around on his broom against the rules, catches a Rememberall, and before you know it he's seeker of the Gryffindor team!

Potter even has his own photographer following him around. What's that kid's name... Collin Creasy? Collin Creevey? Yeah, Creevey sounds right. Must be swell to have your face in thousands of pictures just because you have a scar on your forehead. I bumped into a suit of armor last week and got a nasty cut on my arm, but there's no reporters looking to interview _me_!

But, of course, I don't hate Harry. In fact, I absolutely love him. After all, he's far too young to enter the Triwizard tournament! HA! Now is my time to shine! I am, by far, the best choice for Hogwarts. Everyone knows it. I'm sure the Goblet of Fire will pick me.

Yep, here we go. Dumbledore's extinguished all the candles.

A spooky feeling, really. The fate of three people rests in the hands...erm...inside a single goblet.

So, here we all are, waiting.

And waiting.

The fire is really mesmerizing if you look at it long enough...

Blue fire must be popular; don't see red fire too much. Suppose that's because Muggles get the red fire naturally.

Amazing how dark this room is. You only notice these things when truly bored. Like now. With the waiting. And the boredom. And the horrible, horrible silence.

Something's happening! Finally!

...the goblet is spitting out sparks. It's taunting me, I just know it.

Ah ha! A piece of parchment!

Viktor Krum for Durmstrang. That's great, I suppose. He's one of my favorite Quidditch players, but he'll probably be easy competition for me in the tournament – they say he's pretty dull.

Yet another piece of parchment!

Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. She certainly is beautiful, and quite intelligent at that. She'll be my real opponent.

Hogwarts is next. The pressure is getting to me. Beginning to wonder if my name will really be called at all.

The final parchment! Through pain and boredom I have suffered, now call my name so I can become a champion. Go on, call it.

...Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Oh well. At least it wasn't Harry Potter; that boy has too much fame as it is. I'll have to become famous some other way. Kudos to Diggory though, I'd prefer him over most of the other people who entered.

Well, it's over. Dumbledore's saying something or other, I can't hear with the Hufflepuffs screaming in my ear.

Wait a minute.

Hold the invisible horses that pull our carriages.

Something else came out of the goblet. Everyone's silent.

I...

...I can't believe it.

It cannot be! I refuse to believe it!! DISBELIEVE! DISBELIEVE!

It's not working! Why was his name called? That makes four! Harry Potter...the second Hogwarts champion? Why him? I don't get it!

Everyone else looks stunned too.

Potter's walking up to the table. Trying to stare a hole through his famous little head. Bloody wizard looks like a child. Staring doesn't seem to make a hole in his head. Maybe he'll get another scar, though; it'll probably make him even more famous.

There goes my chance at fame.

But...there's no cheering. In fact, people are staring. Looks like they're trying to make holes in his head too. It still doesn't appear to be working.

Could it be? The famous Harry Potter has finally crossed the line! I'd hate to be him at the moment. Guess it's not that bad being a normal person; at least the whole school isn't staring at me.

Better to be ignored rather than be the very unpopular savior of the wizarding world, I suppose.


End file.
